


Две империи

by DeadBodyOnTheGround



Series: Тройное К (космос, корабли и карлики) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Science Fiction, idk - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBodyOnTheGround/pseuds/DeadBodyOnTheGround
Summary: Две отдалённые от "общего межгалактического союза" империи наконец таки заключили мир, что привело к близкому знакомству императоров и чем то бóльшим между ними...





	1. Империя Сьенд

-Но Император!...

-Никаких "но", решение уже не изменить.

Раниль вздохнул. Император - человек неординарный, с изумительным мышлением, чутким слухом и аллергией на цитрусовые - но попытаться заключить мир с империей Архан, которая вот уже в течении многих лет не даёт покоя местным границам, это самоубийство... Хотя если это Император, то должно сработать... Наверное.

-Прошу, принеси мне в кабинет какой нибудь красивой бумаги и настилъе*, а так же пошли запрос на переговоры в Аарлен.

-Прямо в столицу?!

-Прямо в столицу. Император Даон должен узнать о наших мирных намерениях как можно быстрее, надеюсь он не будет атаковать границу, во время ожидания визита.

-Вы отправитесь в столицу?!

-Да, мой дорогой Раниль. Я не буду требовать от тебя сопровождения, хоть ты и мой личный помощник. У тебя будет отдых от меня, хотя тебе придётся взять на себя пару моих обязанностей. Согласен?

-Так точно, мой Император! ... А вам бумагу с принтом или с заполненными краями?

-Ммм... С краями пожалуйста.

-Будет исполнено. Раниль проследил, что Император скрылся за дверью своего кабинета и отправился на кухню, что бы приготовить этот чёртовый настилъе и заодно снова задуматься, как это у Императора получилось убедить бóльшую часть советников проголосовать за попытку договора о мире и тем более кооперации с империей Архан - да она ведь уже 38 лет как не даёт покоя границам родной империи Сьенд, а тут видите ли должна сразу согласиться на мир. Фиг вам!

Но Императора Лоува недооценивать нельзя, это Раниль усвоил уже тогда, когда тот умудрился продвинуть экономику страны дальше, чем прежний Император смел мечтать, только только взойдя на трон.

Ах, Император... Если бы Раниль не знал, что тот сдаётся лишь тогда, когда все шансы на успех утеряны, то точно принял бы его за сумасшедшего, который не заботится не о других, не о себе.

А вот в чём дело: Император думал о предложении мира империи Архан уже долгое время, долго составлял речь для совета, что бы убедить советников, долго составлял договор для двух империй, долго размышлял о возможных исходах событий и во время этой недели (с половиной) он ел раз шесть от силы, а спал лишь тогда, когда вырубался от усталости за своим рабочим столом. И угадайте кто имел честь напоминать ему, что приём пищи необходим для жизни...(?!)

В итоге Император выглядел мягко сказать ужасно: будучи и так худым, он хоть и не был похож на ходячий труп, но его узкое лицо осунулось, обтягивая скулы и виски, щёки впали, а про само тело Раниль и думать не хотел, наверняка одни рёбра гремят.

Хотя Император вообще то неплохо выглядит - аристократические черты лица, прямой нос, узкие губы, сжатые в тонкую линию, если повезёт, улыбки. Его серые глаза, не огромные как у некоторых женщин, но таки красивые, смотрящие немного укоризненно, обрамлённые серебристыми ресницами, они способны загипнотизировать любого.

Кстати про серебристые ресницы - такого же цвета и его брови, между которые залегла хмурая морщинка, и его волосы средней длины, заглаженные назад.

Императору Виктору Лоува лишь 28 лет, но ранняя седина, это семейное, его троюродный дед тоже поседел в 20 лет. А фигура... Гордая осанка, несмотря на худобу, длинные ноги и на удивление широкая грудь - все признаки аристократизма и благородства.

С бумагой и настилъе в руках, Раниль отправился обратно в кабинет, носом уткнувшись в сенсорную голограмму показывающую стандартный империальный запрос, в котором только нужно заполнить пустые поля.

Император, всё ещё находившийся в своём кабинете, заметно обрадовался появлению Ранилья с бумагой, запросом и настилъе в руках, вставая с кресла и потирая ладони.

-Раниль, ты мой спаситель.

Тот сложил вещи на стол и поднял одну бровь.

-Почему имею честь?

-Ты принёс мне настилъе. Помощник усмехнулся, проецируя запрос на стол.

-Это моя работа. Также настилъе не спасает жизни, а не даёт человеку уснуть, вот и всё. А это кстати сказывается на вашем здоровье, мой Император.

-Пффф.

Просто ответил Император, отхлёбывая огромный глоток настилъе и тыкая в голограмму, которая отзывалась заполнением пустых полей.

Раниль заглянул Императору через плечо, читая написанное: "Бла бла бла, формальности, я, Император Виктор Лоува прошу у вас визита, бла бла, дабы заключить выгодный для обеих империй договор, бла бла бла, опять формальности."

В общем формальная скукотища ничего точного не сообщающая.

-Раниль, как звучит полное имя Императора Даона?

-Император Ари(мн) Даон. А что?

Император лишь пожал плечами и поколдовав над голограммой, заставил её показать портрет Императора Даона, на который он уставился в упор.

-Как ты думаешь, он меня выслушает?

Раниль всмотрелся в изображение Императора империи Архан и состроил умное лицо.

-Думаю да. Не могу сказать, что послушается, но уж точно выслушает.

-Тогда шанс на успех составляет примерно 67%. Живём!

Раниль хмыкнул.

-И я думаю, что вы должны это отпраздновать.

Император ухмыльнулся, отправляя запрос и выключая голограмму.

-И чем же?

-ЕДОЙ И СНОМ, САМОУБИЙЦА ЭДАКИЙ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *настилъе - это напиток схожий с кофе, но он более еффективный и не вызывает привыкание. Цвет тёмно фиолетовый, вкус сладкий с горчинкой


	2. Империя Архан

-Император Даон, вам пришёл срочный запрос от империи Сьенд!

Сукху, главный помощник Аримна Даона, мелкими шагами семенил по коридору, догоняя своего императора, который отправился в свой кабинет после заседания совета.

-Давай сюда.

Сукху открыл голограмму, передавая её императору, который начал бегать по ней глазами, тихо читая вслух:  
\- Бла бла бла, формальности, я, Император Виктор Лоува прошу у вас визита, бла бла, дабы заключить выгодный для обеих империй договор, бла бла бла, опять формальности.

Помощник взглянул на голограмму - вроде бы обычный запрос, все формы вежливости сочтены, а то что Император озвучил как "бла" и "формальности" вообще то неприлично выпускать.

-Нет что бы просто сказать, что надо, нет, нужно ходить вокруг да около и в итоге не сказать ничего точного.   
Император повернулся к Сукху:  
-Собирай совет, это дело нельзя оставлять до завтра.

-Так точно, мой Император.

Помощник поспешил обратно в зал заседаний, в котором всё ещё сидели несколько советников.  
-Господа, не расходимся, Император получил запрос от империи Сьенд, просящий об аудиенции.

Советники изумлённо переглянулись, а Сукху подошёл к длинному столу, нажимая на одну из кнопок на встроенной панели:  
-Господа советники, прошу вернуться в зал заседаний, к нам краткосрочно поступил запрос от империи Сьенд, который нужно обсудить.

В зал вошёл император Даон, а незадолго после него туда посыпались советники, рассаживаясь по своим местам.  
Обойдя зал взглядом, император удовлетворённо кивнул и нажал на кнопку на панели - двери в зал автоматически закрылись.

-Господа советники, как вам скорее всего уже сообщил Сукху, мы получили запрос от империи Сьенд: -

Император повторно нажал на панель, которая отозвалась всплывшей голограммой показывающей сообщение.

\- В нём просится аудиенция. Можно предположить, что Император Лоува потребует прекращения военных действий на границе, взамен предлагая или финансовую поддержку, или материальную, или же что то совершенно неподходящее. Это если сказать коротко. Вопросы?

Один из советников поднял руку.  
-Мой Император, а почему вы решили, что империя Сьенд потребует именно освобождения границ от наших нападений?

-Потому что это единственное, о чём империя может попросить - финансов у них хватает, ресурсов тоже, военные силы на высоте, а единственная мозоль - это граница наших империй, на которую мы успешно давим.

Император Даон ухмыльнулся.  
-А Император Лоува довольно миролюбивый человек, так что он наверняка хочет покончить вражду.

Советники закивали с умным видом.

-А что империя Сьенд может предложить нам в самом лучшем случае?

-Хороший вопрос, советник Дейке. Лично я предполагаю, что в самом лучшем случае империя передаст нам несколько ледяных спутников: это будет просто небесный дар, который освободит нашу империю от главной проблемы - нехватка диоксида водорода*.

Советники снова закивали.

-Ну а в самом худшем случае?

-А в самом худшем - ничего. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что Император Лоува не предложит ничего - сделка названа "выгодной для обеих империй", а значит он не может прийти с пустыми руками.

Советники снова закивали, на что император Даон раздражённо вздохнул - кажется что они ничего больше и не умеют, лишь умные рожи строить.

- **Ну так вот**.   
С нажимом произнёс император.

-Мы же должны решить, примем ли мы делегацию Сьенда. Также нужно заранее выбрать, склонится наше финальное решение скорее к тому, что мы примем предложение или наоборот. Господа, решаем первое, голосуем как обычно.

Император обвёл зал взглядом, давая советникам время принять решение, подмигнул одному из охранников стоящих у огромного окна во всю стену, и наконец, хлопнул в ладони.

-Итак господа советники, кто за принятие делегации Сьенда?

Руку подняли девять советников, на что император Даон, беззвучно вздохнув, спросил:   
-А кто за отказ?

Как и ожидалось, руку подняли 9 советников. Неприятная ситуация, если учитывать, что советников восемнадцать.  
Император нахмурился.

-Господин советник Раува, поделитесь с нами пожалуйста вашими причинами, отказаться от аудиенции.

Пожилой советник встал и прочистил горло.  

-Я сомневаюсь в честности Императора Лоува. Я лично знал его отца и скажу вам в открытую: он был ужасен. Он ненавидел нашу империю всей душой, открыто высказывая и показывая это. Я опасаюсь, что эта ненависть передалась от отца к сыну, что в свою очередь представляет из себя опасность для вас, мой Император.

Император дёрнул бровью.

-И что же за опасность?

-Напомню, что у империи Сьенд технологии развиты достаточно, что бы без труда пронести оружие мимо детекторов, а дальше ещё легче. Вы знаете, на что я намекаю.

-Хммм. С одной стороны вы правы, советник Раува. А именно с той, что у империи Сьенд развитые технологии и что отец Императора Виктора Лоува, Император Сахам Лоува был ужасным человеком, да прибудет с ним покой. Но я также должен заметить, что Император Сахам Лоува скончался когда его сыну было лишь пять лет, и до своей смерти он уделял ему мало внимания. Поэтому я сомневаюсь, что нынешний Император питает к нашей империи ненависть, иначе бы он не просил бы аудиенции, разобравшись с нами с помощью своей армии.

Советник фыркнул.  
-Всё может быть, мой Император! Я буду стоять на своём. Опасно подпускать врага настолько близко.

Император Даон не ответил, а спросил, обращаясь уже ко всем советникам.

-А враги ли они нам? Это мы атакуем их границы, единственные военные действия которые ведут они, это оборона, не позволяющая нам продвинуться дальше вглубь империи Сьенд.

Советники переглянулись, кивая головами. По видимому, советник Раува заранее побеседовал с остальными по этой теме, успешно втерев им в головы своё мнение.

-Господа, кто за принятие делегации Сьенда?

Советники закопошились, поспешно поднимая руки, которых в этот раз было 16. 

Император довольно потёр ладони, спрашивая скорее для утверждения:  
-А кто против?

Руку поднял советник Раува, вызывая у императора Даона с одной стороны чувство превосходства, с другой стороны некое смятение, так как кто то не проголосовал вообще.

-Господа советники, кто из вас не проголосовал?   
Советники всполошились, оглядываясь, кто из них это не проголосовал, но виновный нашёлся сразу - советник Каваг, восьмидесяти восьмилетний старик, спал.

Император подошёл к ничего не подозревающему спящему и ухмыльнувшись, тихо произнёс:  
-Блиииинчикииии~

-Где?!  
Завопил тот, ещё не успев полностью проснуться.

-Господин советник Каваг, прошу, сообщите нам ваше решение.

Советник вскочил.   
-Мой Император, вы имеете ввиду вопрос о принятии делегации?

-Так точно.

-Я против принятия делегации: это принесёт лишь лишнюю работу, предлагая слишком мало.

Император лишь пожал плечами. Лень когда нибудь станет концом советника Кавага, это знали все присутствующие и некоторые даже ждали этого момента, потирая ладони в предвкушении.

Вообще, все советники - это кучка ничего не знающих в своём деле стариков, которыми можно с лёгкостью манипулировать и которые получили звания советников лишь из за своего аристократического рода.  
Решения даются с ними с одной стороны легко, так как в большинстве случаев они соглашаются с императором во всём, с другой стороны тяжело, так как императору приходится делать всё самому.

Император надменно взглянул на советников, которые в своё время ничего не заметили, просто ожидая дальнейших действий императора.

-Мы примем делегацию империи Сьенд послезавтра вечером, на этом я объявляю совет оконченным.

Советники засуетились. Господин Дейке решился и поднял руку.  
-А как же второй вопрос, мой Император?

-Эго решу **я**. Совет окончен.   
Отрезал тот.

Советники - бесполезная толпа стариков, которую император Даон распустил бы уже давным давно, если бы не многозначительные имена советников, придающие власти императора условной мощи.

А ведь вид правительства точно такой же, как и в империи Сьенд, аж смешно становится, если увидеть разницу.

Император Даон дождался, пока все советники не вышли из зала и открыл голограмму с запросом империи Сьенд - надо написать ответ.  
Послезавтра вечером, в 18:00...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *описание вида правительства в империях Сьенд и Архан будут представленны в отдельной главе


End file.
